1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for determining priorities for managing monitored conditions in adaptors in a multi-adaptor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a high availability multi-adaptor system, the system may provide multiple paths to connected hosts through ports in the multiple adaptors. The system may include one or more processors, such as in a symmetrical multi-processing (SMP) system, to manage the multiple adaptors. If the adaptors detect conditions and errors, then the system needs to capture data on the conditions to troubleshoot. Error and condition recovery operations may interfere with host Input/Output (I/O) operations because host I/O may be quiesced during the condition recovery operations.
If the same condition occurs at multiple adaptors, then the multiple adaptors may each independently attempt to capture data and perform condition recovery operations which may cause each adaptor to reset or quiesce I/O with the connected hosts. If all adaptors used by a host to connect to the server are independently performing data capture and recovery operations, then the host may lose connection to the server.
In current systems, each adaptor may keep track of conditions that have occurred before to avoid performing multiple recovery and data gathering operations for conditions that repeatedly occur.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for managing detected conditions at adaptors in a multi-adaptor system.